The First Cut
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Blaine Anderson just graduated med school and is going to be the best doctor he can be, putting high school behind him. However, has he actually left it, or is a hospital just like high school? (Summary sucks, but please read.) [Inspired by the CW show, Emily Owens M.D.]
1. Blaine and --- the Hospital

**Hey guys, this is my story, I got this idea from reading another story on here and watching this new series on CW.**

**I'm still working on my other stories and I will be working on them in the next few days and am going to try and get a lot of them posted.**

**I hope you like this, this will be a multi- chapter story… I will be continuing this, guarantied :)**

**So, Enjoy :)**

_For some people, high school is a horrible experience that scars you for life. Well, if you are like me, than you are exactly right." _Blaine Anderson said through his train of thought.

"_I remember I was close to being popular until the pressure built up on me and my hair looked like it did without hair gel."_ He was reflecting, on what seemed to be hell in his point of view.

"_Anyway, from then on they called me "Fro" and I have put that all behind me since my future is right in front of me." _Then leading to focus on his future, but got interrupted.

"What are you looked at loser?" A teenage girl said to him, noticing him staring at her through the fence.

"I'm not a loser." He replied, but the girl insisted he was. Blaine started to get mad and started shouted, but shut up when the principle came out.

Blaine didn't want to be charged against for abuse, so he turned around to the Ohio Emergency hospital.

It was his first day of being a doctor, he went ready for a new beginning, and a great start thinking it was the first day of his life.

He walked in and getting around everyone, he then heard his name being called from another direction, his name was Brody Weston, they went to medical school together and they were now going to work together.

"How does it feel?" Brody asked him and Blaine gave look, he had a right. He just walked in the building like a minute ago. "I'm just glad to put high school behind me." Blaine said.

"Are kidding?" Brody asked him. "Hospitals are just like high school, they are like clone of them except, you see blood and save people's lives." He added and Blaine didn't like that at all. "Please don't say that again." Blaine added and Brody chuckled. However Blaine wasn't joking.

But they made their way to the locker rooms where they'd change, Brody and Blaine got there lockers and as Blaine was putting stuff into it, he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "Fro?"

It was obviously someone from his high school, who else would call him that? Blaine turned around to face the person. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

Blaine of course did, she was his tormentor and worst enemy, she's basically the one who started his high school nickname and who was his only competition.

But he pretended he didn't know her. "Sorry, I'm so bad with names." He said.

"Kitty Wilde, from high school." She said, and Blaine repeated it and this dream turned into a nightmare. He was here to escape from the high school experience, hoping no survivors of that school survived, but one person did survive.

He hoped it could have been anyone else; this is going to be horrible. And really in front of Brody?"

"How did you end up in Ohio?" Blaine asked her.

"Sue Sylvester, the woman is a genius!" She answered. "Hey, that's why Blaine is here too!" Brody said, facing Kitty.

"Cool, and who are you?" Kitty asked, giving him a look that meant she liked his face.

"I'm Brody Weston." He told her and she probably thought his name perfectly showed the sexiness of his face.

"Great, and how do you know, 'fro'?" Kitty asked and of course Blaine corrected, saying his name was 'Blaine'.

"We went to med school together, and what's with 'Fro'?" Brody told her. He also wanted to know what was with her calling Blaine 'fro'.

"That was his nickname in high school, but I can't remember how he got it, do you?" Kitty said, then wanting her to embarrass herself in front of the hot Dr. Weston M.D.

Of course Blaine said he didn't remember and said that was why he went by Blaine.

Kitty and Brody went up to the reception area while Blaine finished putting the stuff in his locker.

A girl was observing them, probably trying to see who of all them she liked and Blaine was probably the only match.

She then also followed them to reception. As Blaine walked behind her friend and enemy, the girl walked up to him.

"Well, that was awkward, and that girl seems like a told ass kissing bitch." She told her.

"Well, you think you leave high school, but you come into cross roads with your worst enemy and Boom!" Blaine responded.

"Well, what do you expect? Hospitals are just like high school." She told him. and he was stunned because that was the second time someone said that to him.

"Like in high school everyone gets a label, for example, mean girls are the plastic surgeons, the rebels are in the ER, and the loners are on anesthesia." She explained and Blaine was blown away like that Carrie Underwood song.

"How do you know so much?" Blaine asked. He didn't know that the 'principle' of the hospital is her dad.

"That seems great." Blaine said.

She laughed. "Yeah not really; we are not really close, he wanted a son and he got a lesbian." She told her and Blaine was basically stunned. "By the way, he'll pretend he wants to be your friend, but he doesn't, so never show weakness."

"Yeah, well if it helps I'm gay to and that girl made me come out." Blaine told her.

"Well, it doesn't, but you thinking that helps might be sweet." She told him. "Sorry, I'm Dr. Santana Lopez; I'm an M.D. just like you."

"I'm Dr. Blaine Anderson, and how did you know?" He said, but curious to how she knew what she was.

"Easy, your face reads a few things, well actually a lot of things, but the two that stand out now are M.D. and Gay." Santana told him.

Most people would take that comment personal, but he didn't, because he could tell that Santana had a point for everything she said.

Then later, Antonio Lopez, also known as Lopez's father was talking to the newbies. He said everything that Santana told Blaine he would and then they went along with Dr. Sylvester.

"Your job is to keep my patients alive, and any problems you bring them to Kurt, and problems with her, you bring them to me." She told them. "You and I will not talk unless necessary; and hopefully that time won't come."

Sue then continued as they turned a corner. "Don't even think about asking when you will be in an O.R. because you will get the same answer, 'not for a while'" She told them.

"Now, take your pagers, you only get one, don't lose them because you don't want to know what will happen if you do lose them; they are basically your life lines, now in the sprit of day one, get the hell out of my faces and go with Kurt."

She told them and they did, they went into a room where they were met with a teenage boy in bed with his father there sitting on a chair.

"This is Jessica, she was admitted yesterday when she fainted in Gym class for the 2nd time." Kurt said and then handed the report to Brody.

"The patient sustained contusions to face and head. And was admitted for headache and sink apathy workup." Brody stated, reading Jessica's charts.

Blaine wasn't focusing on that, he was more dawned to Brody's amazing features. But Sue wanted her attention and asked him to answer a question. "Dr. Anderson, what is the prognosis?"

Luckily for him, Blaine answered correctly. Jessica didn't understand a word he said, Blaine noticed so, and he wanted to explain it to him. "Your body reacted to something stressful, and your heart rate and blood pressure was risen, nothing to worry about."

Then Kurt gave him the special assignment of dis- charge paper work, and everyone but him exited.

"Finally, someone who speaks English, I never understand a word that woman says." Jessica said once they all left.

Blaine nodded and handed his father the paperwork. "Okay, now this is complicated, but you must do this, doctor's orders." Blaine said and Jessica nodded. "Don't faint anymore."

Jessica laughed, but was worried he'd faint in front of Chris again. Blaine knew it was a boy she liked, was just like Blaine, she liked boys.

"What's he like?" Blaine asked. Kurt described as perfect; it was just as Blaine felt about Brody.

"He's the kind of guy who's out like me, but popular. He'd never go out with someone like me." Kurt told him.

"Popularity is over rated." Blaine said and she laughed as Jessica's dad left to go get a quick drink.

Just then Kurt blacked out and his heart rated stopped the monitor showed zero for the rate of his heart, this wasn't good at all.

Blaine ran out of the door and yelled for a doctor, forgetting that he is one now. Still processing obviously.

Help ran in and they started trying to save Kurt. "We need a pulps" Blaine said and then going back to him with the other medical positions.

"Start compressions." He told them. .1 milligrams of atropine and .1 mega grams of orceda. 3 milligrams of Suctional cologne and the meditational kit." He requested and used it.

"She's losing oxygen." Another doctor said as they tried giving Jessicaa the oxygen to save him, but he was losing it.

They started to put pressure on him, but he was losing the pressure as well. "We need V Tac." Blaine said and they said they got it.

They tried the V Tac twice more, and it didn't work. Blaine requested 16 ACs Glucose and they handed him the huge needle and Blaine injected it into her stomach.

They waited a few moments and Jess came through, thank god and she walked out of the room, which his hair up, which of course Kitty loved. She remembered the nickname use now, or so she said.

Jess received news that she would have to go under surgery, and he was terrified of course. It was risky, but what scared her more was that she might not Chris again.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Blaine told her once she was left alone with her.

"Good, I just hope I'll be out of here by next Wednesday." Jess and that confused Blaine. However it should have been obvious. "Why?" Blaine asked. "That when Chris and I have a date." She told him and he was in shock.

"I know and you should tell that doctor you're always starring at. I'm sure he likes you." Jess told him and he was speechless. He didn't know how she found out, he tried to make not so obvious. None of the doctors noticed, but a 12 year old girl did.

"Alright, I consider it. But I don't think he's into guys." Blaine said.

"Wait. You're going to do my surgery, right?" Jess asked, with much hope in her eyes and voice. Blaine felt bad, he knew she only trusted him, but he couldn't. She was a M.D.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I can't but, you'll be under the best doctor in Ohio, Dr. Sylvester is amazing." He told her, but she wasn't convinced as she would be if Blaine would be doing the surgery.

"Alright, but can't you at least, uh I don't know…." Jess started, but Blaine continued the sentenced for her, saying, "Be in the operating room with you?" And weird enough, he was exactly right about what she was thinking. Jess nodded with a smile.

"How did you know?" Jess asked him.

"Been there before, honey." Blaine told her and he then left the sleeve of his shirt, that revealed a scar. Probably from an operation he experienced. "Got this when I was nine, surgery, I was as scared as you are. But my doctor was pretty nice, I asked the same question you did. He couldn't." Blaine told her and she frowned.

Blaine wanted to be different. He really wanted to be really good with his work and right now his project was with Jessica. "But, I request it. And I'll leave your question as a maybe." Blaine told her and she smiled slightly. At least Blaine would try.

The next day, Blaine met up with Santana in the waiting reception area. "Did you send a request to be with Jess during surgery?" Santana asked him. He nodded, he couldn't lie. Not to her especially. She was the only friend he had at the moment, besides Brody but she hasn't seen him much. He been on rounds with Kitty and Dr. Sue Sylvester.

"Yes, she was frightened and the only way for her to be slightly okay with this, is for me to be there." Blaine explained and Santana nodded. "You realize Dr. Sylvester will kick your ass. Only two people have requested that and they both were eaten alive by her." Santana told him.

"Well, it's a little late now." Blaine told her and she rolled her eyes. Obviously, she wouldn't have know if it hadn't been to late to stop him. "Anyway, can you do me a favor?" Santana asked Blaine and he nodded. "I need to find out why that girl is looking at me, because she is really hot." Santana told him.

"Uh, I don't know." Blaine said, but then figured he'd do it. He walked up to the blonde, woman at reception. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Blaine."

"Brittany." She told him. "Can you tell me why that doctor you were talking to was staring at me? It's kind of weird. I mean I've never seen her do that to boys. Why does she only do it to girls?" She asked him and Blaine rolled her eyes. He then kept asking himself, "_How on earth did she become a doctor when she doesn't know there are lesbians in this world."_

"Uh, she said you were staring at her." Blaine said and she smiled. "Oh I was, she's really hot. But nobody can know I like both boys and girls. That only works with unicorns and the people I read about in this book my mom wrote about the myths about there being people who like both sexs of people. So, I know it must be fake." Brittany explained.

"Okay," Blaine said as he started to walk away, Brittany stopped him. "You're really hot! We should go out sometime." Brittany stated and he then walked away from her.

Blaine walked past Santana and ran into Sylvester. They had a huge argument about the surgery, but she agreed to letting him in the room. For Jessica's stake.

During surgery, Blaine stood in the back round as they worked on fixing Jessica from within, they were draining the extra fluid that was surrounding her heart.

"Anderson, get in here. Put your finger there." Sue told him and he did so. And he ended up saving Jessica's life. Sue shook hands with him, and that was one of the first times she ever did that since Kurt.

When Blaine left the hospital that day, he was both happy and sad. Most in which was good. He was in a surgery, and it came naturally to him. He already made an ally. But what he saw in the locker room was just torture. Brody and Kitty, that would never be a good combination. At least that'd probably never happen.

And as he walked past the school in front of the hospital. He saw that kid again. "Hey, are you a doctor?" She asked and he replied, "Yes."

She smiled and told him that it was sort of cool. And then walked away. With a little more pride than he had at the beginning of the week.

**What did you guys think? I wrote this awhile ago, I completely forgot about it till now.**

**I love Glee and Emily Owen M.D. So this is like a crossover of it. [I just found out Emily Owens M.D. got canceled :(...]**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this :) I'll get my other updates up soon :)**

**Hope you liked this ;) Please Favorite, Follow, and Review ;) and join my forum for Glee roleplaying (On this site) thank you :)**

**The Link- forum/The-World-Of-Glee/125374/ **


	2. Blaine and --- the Bad Things

**Hey guys, I finally updated this :) And if you haven't seen Emily Owens M.D., well watch it because that Is what this is based on.**

**It's on Tuesday's at 9 on CW, unfortunately, it's being canceled so only 3 new episodes left :( **

**Please watch and if you like it, sign a petition and get them to bring the show back. Please, it's a really good show. **

**Anyway, in this one, deals with a couple of things, It deals with an OCD patient, (Emma) in which Blaine takes care of. We deal with a woman who has ****pancreatic cancer, and finally, we deal with Blaine's crush on Brody.**

**So I hope you like this, enjoy :)**

'_Today was the day when I come out to Brody. Well not in that way.' _Blaine thought has he headed into work. _'I came out in high school, but it wasn't by choice, it was the cause of Kitty Wilde's attempts to make my life a living hell. But luckily, I didn't really care what people thought because I knew that I would go farther in life than they would.'_

Blaine then walked in the reception area, as he does every morning when he came in. _'Well, almost everything.' _Blaine thought as he saw Brody. As cute as ever, but talking to the horrible, Kitty Wilde. _'If only he'd realize that she's a horrible person.'_ Was the last thing on his mind before he approached them.

"Hey Blaine." Brody said and Brody smiled and then Kitty rolled her eyes, when she saw him. But Blaine didn't let it bother him, Brody's eyes were on him and that was all that mattered at the moment. "Hey Brody," Blaine said, unsure as he got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

Then Kitty had to ruin the moment, by cutting into the conversation to tell Blaine something. "Fro, Dr. Sylvester wanted you to look at this patient, she told me she's giving to someone who would be lucky to deal with this one. She should be pretty easy." Kitty told her as she rolled her eyes. Blaine smiled, thinking that something was going well for him.

He then went up to the room where the patient was. Her name was Emma Pillsbury, she had OCD and was there to see what the cause of it was. He walked into the room, she was there alone. "Hello, I'm Dr. Anderson, and you must be…" Blaine said, reaching his hand out to her, but she got him off.

"Uh, can you please sanitize your hands, I have OCD so. And my name is Emma Pillsbury." She said and Blaine nodded. He sanitized his hands and then shook her hand. "Anyway, we are here to see the cause of your anxiety." Blaine said as he put his hand on his hair for a second. Then was about to touch Emma when she asked for him to clean his hands again.

Blaine looked outside the door and saw Kitty and some nurses laughing. He serious couldn't believe he fell for that. He wished he could get out of helping this patient, but he couldn't. He then cleaned his hands again and then put on gloves to make things easier.

"There, this will make things easier." Blaine said and she nodded.

"Well, first I'm going to check your…" Blaine said as he grabbed his stethoscope, but Emma cut her off once again. "Um, is that clean, because I have some wipes…" She tried to tell him, then grabbing some wipes.

Blaine then became frustrated with her. "It's Fine! It's clean! PLEAE LET ME DO MY JOB!" He said and then he regretted being so negative with her illness. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Then luckily he received a page.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have to go help another doctor. Dr. Wilde will look after you in the mean time." he said as he saw Kitty outside the door. He pulled her and then left.

He went down to the OR and he had a guy suffering a trauma. Blaine and Brody got there and got him out of it. They were able to get a pulse. They had to get him to a room and see what needed to be done.

He was about 22 years old, he had a wife, and his name was Christopher Loggs. "Hello, Christopher, I'm Dr. Sylvester, and this Dr. Anderson and Dr. Weston, we will be taking care of you." Sue said to the man, when they entered his room.

"Hi, so what has to happen?" Chris asked and Sue motioned to Blaine, to tell him what was going to happen. "You need to have heart surgery." Blaine told the man.

"Wait? Open heart surgery?" Chris asked and Sue, Brody, and Blaine all nodded. Blaine was close to Brody, he could barley hold back his feelings. He had to tell him, to see if the feeling was mutual. "Don't worry, you'll be under the care of some of the best doctors here. Dr. Hummel and I will lead your surgery." Sue told him, but he didn't feel relieved.

They then left the man alone, then Brody and Blaine went out into the hallway and Blaine knew it was time. "Brody I need to tell you something." Blaine asked. Brody was happy to listen, he was good friends with Blaine. "Sure, what's up?" He asked.

Blaine decided to just come out and say it. "I like you, ever since I saw you and your sparkly blue eyes at med school and when I saw when I first walked through these doors." Blaine told him and Brody was stunned. "Uh, I'm Blaine, but I'm uh, not gay. I really like you, I hope we can still be friends." Brody said.

Blaine was heartbroken, he felt so stupid. He should have seen it coming. He looked straight and then he had to hold back tears of heartbrokenness. "Yeah, of course." Blaine said and Brody left his side.

Blaine couldn't believe what just happened. Then Santana walked over to him, because she was worried about him. Also because she had to tell her something about Emma. "Hey, what happened?" Santana asked, Blaine didn't expect Santana and turned around suddenly.

"Oh, hey Santana." He said. "What happened?" Santana asked and Blaine didn't want to talk about it, but he had no choice. "I told Brody I liked him." Blaine told her and she was shocked. "Oh, he told you he's straight, right?" Santana said and Blaine stared at her. _'How did she know he was straight?' _Blaine thought.

"You knew he was straight?" Blaine asked. Santana nodded, she was surprised that he found that surprising. "You remember I read people right? His whole face screams that he is straight. And a virgin." Santana said.

Blaine laughed when she said he was a virgin. "Then why didn't you tell me that?" Blaine asked, it would have been good for him to know, so he didn't make a fool out of himself. "I thought it'd be good for you to tell how you feel. It's the right thing, I'm was sure he would understand your attraction to him." Santana said.

"And have you told Brittany how you feel?" Blaine asked and he thought Santana was stuck there, but she wasn't. "Actually, I've been flirting with her and she has to, so I think we are on the right track." Santana said and she walked away.

Then Blaine walked away, without Santana giving him the information she had on Emma. Later she was found on the stair case eating stuff from the vending machine. He felt horrible, and he wanted to be alone. But then Kurt found him.

"Hey, the nurses said you came in here with half the vending machine." Kurt said and Blaine laughed slightly. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, he had sincerity in his voice.

"Well, my patient is driving me crazy, my high school enemy works with me, I just told my crush I liked him even though he's straight. And this is stale." Blaine said. "I'm just having the worst day." Kurt thought for a second and then knew what to do. "Come here." He said and he did.

"A man downstairs in 505 is going to be told he'll never walk again. And A woman in 501 is going to told she has pancreatic cancer. I can tell we have great treatments we can give her and we'll do all we can, but you and I both know she has 6 months, maybe a year at the most." Kurt said. "So you're not having the worst day."

Blaine then smiled again. Kurt was a good friend, he was always nice to her and he was a really good doctor. He already made him feel better. "Now give me the food." Kurt said and Blaine did as he rolled his eyes, but he was happy.

"By the way, Santana had results on what the cause of Ms. Pillsbury's OCD is." Kurt said and then Blaine went rushing to find Santana. He found her in the lounge. "Hey, what were the results?" Blaine asked. "Oh, now you want them?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know you had them, now give them to me." Blaine demanded and Santana told him the results. Blaine then went back to her room to tell her the results. He saw her husband. "Well, you must be her husband." Blaine said.

"Yes, I'm Will." He told him and he shook his hand. "I'm doctor Anderson and I got the results from a MRI and Emma has a brain tumor which has increased the OCD symptoms." Blaine told them.

And they both were shocked. "Oh my god," Will was just shocked. "Is there anything you can do? I mean, I really like to touch my wife." Will asked.

"Yes, there is a surgery that can happen, it is risky but, it can cure her and it is a great chance that everything will go well." Blaine told them and they agreed to do it. Emma wanted to get better, she didn't want to have this anxiety.

Then Blaine walked out of the room and ran into Kitty. "Look, I'd like to know why you hate me so much." Blaine said and Kitty thought it was funny he didn't know. "It always came so easy for you, the school thing." Kitty told him. "And if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it. I'm still a bitch." Blaine nodded as he got a page to the OR for the heart surgery.

They surgery started okay, but then they lost his pulse for about 5 seconds, but luckily got it back and the rest of it went perfectly. Blaine was relieved until he saw Will in reception. He was crying. He knew it wasn't good. He went to reception. "What happened to Emma?" He asked.

And he was told that she had a stroke during the procedure. And he couldn't believe it. He then sat next to Will. "I'm so sorry," Blaine told Will , but he wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile, Kurt was going into room 501. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Hi mom." He said to the woman, it was his mother.

"So tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded. "You have pancreatic cancer." Kurt told her, sadly. "But we can get you on some medications and we'll treat you the best we can." Kurt told her, trying to hold back tears. His mother nodded.

Later Kurt found Blaine on the roof alone, he looked really depressed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. "I lost a patient today." Blaine said and then Kurt sat next to her. "I know that happens, but it's just horrible."

"I know, it could be worse." Kurt said.

"How? She had a husband and she had a stroke during a surgery. She had a brain tumor." Blaine said, but Kurt's situation was kind of worse than that. "That woman with pancreatic cancer is my mom." Kurt said and Blaine felt horrible. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt said. "It happens." He sounded like he was keeping calm about this, but he was heartbroken inside. It hurt to think that his mom might not be there for him.

"You know it's okay to be upset, you can cry if you want." Blaine told him and Kurt cried a few tears. He put his head on Blaine's shoulder for a few seconds and then he stopped he made himself stop. "Better?" Blaine asked. "A little, I guess. Thanks." Kurt said.

They smiled at each other. "And I'm sorry about what happened with Brody." Kurt said and Blaine didn't know how he found out. "Uh, Santana told me the details, just keep your head up." Kurt said before leaving.

Blaine knew it was time for him to go too. He changed and then left the building and then left inside his thoughts. _'Sometimes bad things happen, people have struggles, sick parents, crushes, and just life in general.' _Blaine thought._ 'Like Kurt said, I'll keep my head up.' _As he walked out he saw Brody with Kitty.

'_Really? Her? Did it have to be the wicked bitch of the west?' _Blaine asked, even though he knew he would never have a chance._ 'Anyway, things happen for reasons, and we just have to live with them and learn to cop.'_

**What did you think? I know it's been like forever since I updated this, I hope you liked it. I really liked how it turned out.**

**I'm sorry for killing Emma, I thought it went along with the story.**

**I think Kurt having the mother with pancreatic cancer might be a key for this story.**

**I hopefully will update tomorrow, but I don't know If I'll be able to. I'll try :)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank you**


	3. Please Read (AN)

Hello my readers :)

I'm sorry it's been several months since I've updating "The First Cut" but honestly I am at a loss for this story.

I like writing this and everything, but I'm not sure if the story is good enough and if it's right since it's based of "Emily Owens M.D." Especially since I made Blaine be in love with Brody and he's not gay. Like in the show Emily Owens was attracted to Will Collins. Like I said, I'm at a loss.

And I go back to school on Tuesday and I barley have time at home. I get home at 4:30 and not to mention homework and studying for tests and exams. Especially since my school thinks it's a good idea to give multiple tests on the same day, along with paper tests on sports in gym. The point is I'm at a loss for inspiration and time!

Anyway, I have a couple ways I could fix this! ;)

I could change my previous chapter and change the character of Brody Weston to Adam Crawford because I have a great storyline for that. Since obviously I want to get Klaine together, there has to be tension soon.

Kurt could take interest in Blaine, when Adam thinks he's straight when's actually Bisexual and soon develops feelings for Kurt. And I could continue that chapter then with Adam liking Kitty and Kitty trying to destroy Blaine. Then later also get Brittana together.

And later I could bring in some new doctors from the new directions (Sam, Finn, Rachel, Marley, Ryder, Ect…)

B.) I could just end the story here for now and later when during the summer, when I have nothing really on my plate, I could eventually pick this up again and finish it with the story line I started with and make Brody Bisexual or whatever. Or maybe I could kill him… who knows?

I could delete this story and forget it all together and maybe later make one like this and along with a little inspiration from Grey's Anatomy. Maybe even get a beta to help me.

So what do you guys think? LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE, BUT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND IF YOU LIKE DOCTOR!KLAINE STORIES, CHECK OUT "No Tears And No Fears".

THAT ONE IS FULL OF DR!BLAINE AND PATIENT!KURT

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!

-Ally :)


End file.
